


Mornin' Sunshine

by judithandronicus



Series: Stucky Deserves Happy Orgasms [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, But they switch, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Not Canon Compliant, POV Bucky Barnes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, Wake-Up Sex, What even is canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithandronicus/pseuds/judithandronicus
Summary: Waking up from a sex dream is the worst. One second Bucky’s getting sucked off by a version of Steve with tentacles and knows how to use ‘em, and the next second, Way Too Fucking Bright to Be Early morning light is shining through the bedroom window, firing splashes of white through the eyelids Bucky can’t keep squeezed tight enough.Bucky groans, lamenting the loss of those dream-tentacles playing with his ass, as he gradually shakes off the haze of sleep to realize that maybe the dream isn’t completely over after all.“Mornin’, Buck,” he hears Steve drawl from beneath the covers, voice all the more muffled, what with his mouth full of dick.--The immediate sequel toRude Awakening. The next morning, Steve wakes up Bucky again. More sexytimes ensue.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Deserves Happy Orgasms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656877
Comments: 15
Kudos: 187
Collections: Prose From the Abyss





	Mornin' Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [С утром, солнышко](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584941) by [WTF Infinity Starbucks 2021 (InfinityStucky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityStucky/pseuds/WTF%20Infinity%20Starbucks%202021)



> This is unbetaed; any mistakes are mine. This fic literally happened because my brain had too many ideas swirling around and I had to pry one out to make room for stuff like remembering to do my taxes. 
> 
> Special thanks to [LaceLich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceLich/pseuds/LaceLich) and [Pandasushiroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandasushiroll/pseuds/Pandasushiroll) for their cheerleading and shouting about Bucky on discord.

Waking up from a sex dream is the worst. One second Bucky’s getting sucked off by a version of Steve with tentacles and knows how to use ‘em, and the next second, Way Too Fucking Bright to Be Early morning light is shining through the bedroom window, firing splashes of white through the eyelids Bucky can’t keep squeezed tight enough.

Bucky groans, lamenting the loss of those dream-tentacles playing with his ass, as he gradually shakes off the haze of sleep to realize that maybe the dream isn’t completely over after all.

“Mornin’, Buck,” he hears Steve drawl from beneath the covers, voice all the more muffled, what with his mouth full of dick.

Stretching out his limbs like a sleepy cat, Bucky grunts in response, giving just the tiniest of hip thrusts against the solid weight of Steve on his thighs, fingers curling into the flesh of his ass. With his eyes still shut tight, he flails his flesh arm around until it lands on Steve’s pillow, which he grabs and pulls over his face.

“Hmph,” Bucky grunts again, rolling his hips as Steve slides further down his dick, “goddamn, Stevie.” Steve chuckles, and the resulting vibrations envelope Bucky’s length, causing him to rock more forcefully against the pressure of Steve above him. “Fuck, babydoll,” he says into the pillow.

Steve ratchets up the suction as he slides his mouth up Bucky’s cock until all that’s left in his mouth is the sensitive head, which he suckles and tongues at so sweet and gentle Bucky’s about ready to explode. He keeps one arm pressed firm across Bucky’s thighs, effectively pinning him to the bed, and uses his free hand to wrangle with the blankets, tossing them off…somewhere. Bucky’s got other priorities right now.

Bucky tosses the pillow that’s been shielding him from the daylight off the bed, and slides his hands down to tangle his fingers through Steve’s mussed, golden hair. “Good mornin’,” he murmurs, drawing flesh and bone fingers down Steve’s cheek, then rubbing the pad of his thumb against Steve’s lower lip where it’s stretched tight around his cock. “So good.” Steve preens at the praise, lips curling into as much of a smile as he can manage without letting Bucky drop from his mouth completely.

“Dontcha have a world to save this morning, doll?” Bucky continues, drawing his thumb to the corner of Steve’s mouth and slowly pushing it in to that tight heat. Steve moans at the intrusion, then opens impossibly wider to take thumb and cock even deeper. He massages the thick vein on the underside of Bucky’s shaft with his tongue just so, and Bucky’s gonna melt into the mattress.

“ _Fuck,_ baby, your mouth…”

Steve slowly starts to pull off of Bucky’s dick, pausing just for a few seconds or years or something to swirl his tongue around the crown, Bucky isn’t quite sure about time any more. “Got called off,” he says, his lower lip still pressing against Bucky’s frenulum. “Nat took out all the hostiles without us. ‘Sides, I still owe you a suckjob from last night.”

Steve mouths the words against the underside of Bucky’s cockhead, then darts his tongue across the tip to collect the precome beaded at the slit. Bucky shudders at the sensation, feels his balls tense up as his eyes close of their own volition. He hasn’t been awake that long, but good goddamn he’s already close. His fella’s been busy.

“‘M gonna come, Stevie,” he groans, sliding his his fingers through his lover’s hair, holding his head in place as he tries to decide how polite he’s gonna be with his thrusts. Steve swallows him down til his nose presses against the wiry curls on Bucky’s pelvis, and hand to god Bucky thinks he sees stars pass behind his eyelids when Steve hollows out his cheeks and sucks _._

But too soon—way too fucking soon, ten years from now would be too soon—Steve pops off his cock entirely, and James Buchanan Barnes cannot be held responsible for the undignified whine that tears from his throat at the loss of that gorgeous mouth.

“Shhh,” Steve runs a soothing hand along his thigh and purrs—he goddamn motherfucking _purrs_ and if that ain’t the sexiest thing in forever. “I’ve gotcha. Gonna make ya feel real good, promise. Just need to know where you want it. You wanna come down my throat, Buck, or in my ass?” Steve rasps, lavishing wet kisses down to Bucky’s balls. “‘Cause I’m ready for ya now.”

Wait, _what?_ Bucky blinks a few times as he looks down at Steve, shakes his head to rattle out the cobwebs. It takes a moment or three for what Steve says to make its way to Bucky’s brain, caught up as he is in how delicious his sweetheart looks with sex hair and those bitten-red, pouty lips all swollen and slick with spit and precome.

“How long you been at this?” he asks, more than a little surprised, the way he always is when Steve wants to bottom.

Steve gives Bucky his best sex stare as he flattens out his tongue and licks him from root to tip, then scrapes his stubbled chin against the sensitive head as the smile spreads wide across his face. “Long enough,” and goddamn it all to hell, the mook _winks_ at him, all smug and happy.

Well, two can play that game, Bucky thinks to himself. In all his time on this god-forsaken planet, Bucky’s learned a thing or two about how to get Steve’s motor running, too. Turn about’s fair play and all that.

“What do _you_ want, Stevie?” Bucky growls, thrusting his hips up with enough force to smack Steve’s jaw with his dick. Steve’s eyes go a little glassy at it, just like Bucky knows would happen, because his fella likes a little manhandling in the sack. After, he runs his metal fingers through Steve’s hair and gives it a rough tug, and it’s enough to make Steve’s baby blues flutter shut and punch the sweetest little whimper from that pretty mouth. _God, but he’s beautiful._

“Wanna give you what ya want, doll,” Bucky alternates pulling Stevie’s hair with one hand and stroking his face soft and gentle with the other, reveling in how the contrasting sensations are tearing his sweetheart to pieces, “Just like always.”

“Bucky,” Steve whines as he starts to crawl up Bucky’s body. “Kiss me, Buck.”

Ain’t no way in hell Bucky could ever deny his fella, especially when he’s so desperate for anything Bucky’ll give him. So he slips his arms under Steve’s and hauls him up, kissing him, strong and sure, kissing him like Stevie deserves to be kissed, until he’s dazed and breathless and wanting. When the need for oxygen finally overtakes them, they part—foreheads pressed together, noses nuzzling, just the tiniest slice of air between their lips—and pant in to each other’s mouths.

“Love you so much, punk,” Bucky mutters before he nips at Steve’s lower lip. He’s still got ahold of it between his teeth as it curls into a smile with the rest of Steve’s mouth.“Back atcha, sleepin’ beauty.”

“Watch it, Rogers,” Bucky warns, but his voice is too soft, too fond to be taken at all serious, so he bites down harder, drawing a sharp hiss from his sweetie’s lips.

“Ow,” Steve grumbles, “I ain’t your breakfast, ya mook.” And yeah, Bucky’d be a lot more worried that Stevie was upset if he’d moved even the tiniest distance away. But nope, he’s still right here, wrapped up in Bucky’s arms and straddling his lap, their faces touching so much they’re sharing breath.

“Ya still haven’t answered my question, baby,” Bucky coos, sliding the tip of his tongue across Steve’s lip to soothe the sting of the bite. “What do you want?”

Of all the things Bucky loves—has always loved—about Steve Rogers’ body, one of his favorites is that flawless, pale skin, once spread taut and perfect across his baby’s birdlike frame, now spread across miles of hard super-solider muscle and sinew.

Always, _always_ so damn beautiful.

He especially loves the flush that travels from Steve’s cheeks down his chest when he gets all hot and bothered, like he is now. The desperate rise and fall of his chest, the way his irises have just the tiniest ring of cerulean blue around lust-blown pupils…Stevie’s prettier than any painting in a museum, all wanton and needy, and Bucky’s gotta be the luckiest man alive that he gets to have him like this.

“Fuck me, Bucky,” he whispers, suddenly all bashful, the way he gets every time he asks for it, and mother of fucking _fuck_ does that do something to Bucky’s insides, seeing his sweetheart blushing like a goddamn virgin when he asks for a dick up his ass. The smile that spreads across Bucky’s face is equal parts smug and wolfish.

“You got it, doll,” Bucky tugs Steve down for another kiss.

They lose themselves in that kiss for god knows how long, in the slide of tongue against tongue, lips and teasing and tasting as their limbs tangle together, sweat-slick bodies writhing and rocking, their cocks sliding together just enough to fan the flames without sending either over the edge.

“Please, Buck,” Steve breathes against Bucky’s jaw, “need you now.” And in what universe would that sorta begging not go straight to Bucky’s heart (okay, and his dick, too)? So he slides a flat palm down the broad musculature of Steve’s back, dipping his middle finger into the cleft of Steve’s ass, just enough of a tease to make him squirm into the touch, and kneads the flesh of one cheek with his metal hand.

“‘Course, sugar. I’m gonna take care of you. Don’t I always give ya just what ya need?” Bucky kisses his declarations into the column of Steve’s throat, soft and sweet and slow as taffy.

“Now get on your stomach for me, soldier.”

And of course, he obeys, like a good solider, Steve always obeys. Bucky? Bucky’s more of a wildcard about it, especially now after the long winter. Here with his fella, he’s a brat and enjoys it; more than that, _Stevie_ enjoys it, enjoys making Bucky do what he’s told with a little bit of manhandling. But that’s besides the point right now, Bucky thinks to himself, giving his head a little shake. Right now, his best guy’s climbing toward the center of their whatever’s bigger than a California king-sized bed and spreading himself out, head down, back arching to tilt that gorgeous ass up, all those hard muscles on display like some goddamn Greek god sculpted from the elemental love-child of vibranium and marble.

Pure, unadulterated perfection, all sprawled out and waiting. Just for him.

Not bad for a scrappy punk from Brooklyn who _somehow_ managed to wake up smack dab in the middle of bright new world with the love of his life standing right here beside him.

Bucky finds himself starting to choke up, has to blink back the emotions, because now’s not the time to get all sentimental. Now’s time for taking his man apart, one touch, one kiss, one goddamn sweep of his tongue at a time.

“That’s right, Stevie,” Bucky says, running his right hand up the outer plane of Steve’s tight, “just look at you, spread out so nice and pretty for me.” Steve squirms at the praise, those tree-trunk thighs trembling as his hips give the slightest of rolls, and it makes Bucky all warm inside. “You got the sweetest ass a guy could ever lay his eyes on, ya know that? Love it when you show it off for me.” He leans down and presses his lips to the base of Steve’s spine, gentle as a daisy, sweet as you please, and Stevie wiggles against his mouth. “Love that I’m the lucky fella that gets to see you like this, dollface.”

Bucky slings his leg over so that he can straddle Steve’s thighs, then starts to mouth up the length of Steve’s back. He presses delicate kisses into the divots, tongues at the bony ridges along Steve’s spine, covering Steve’s body with his own like a blanket as he works his way toward Steve’s head. Soon the sensitive head of his dick is nudging against the cleft of Steve’s ass, and Bucky can’t help but rut down against it, moaning as he slides along Steve’s crack and between his thighs until he bumps against the back of his balls.

“Goddamn, Stevie,” Bucky mumbles, breathless, as he thrusts between Steve’s sweat-slick thighs. He’s got his chin hooked over Steve’s shoulder, panting roughly against his ear. Steve just hums in response, rutting his own erection into the sheets beneath them.

“Please, Bucky,” he gasps out a broken little whimper that makes Bucky’s dick jump. _Of course_ he’s gonna give his Stevie _everything._

“I got ya,” Bucky whispers as he noses the shell of Steve’s ear, “gonna make you feel so good.” He’s rewarded with the sweetest little sounds pouring from Steve’s mouth, breathy little sighs and hums as he rolls his hips.

It takes all of Bucky’s resolve to withdraw his dick from the warmth of Steve’s thighs, but he’s a man on a mission, and Bucky’s not one to welch on a mission. Before he starts the long crawl down Steve’s body, he surveys his surroundings. _Target acquired._ He knee walks toward Steve’s nightstand and grabs the bottle of lube, the cap already opened and messy with slick from Steve’s preparation. He drops it carefully onto the mattress next to Steve, and thenmaneuvers himself between Steve’s legs.

Bucky lifts Steve’s hips, guiding him up onto his knee so that he can spread those perfect cheeks and get a good look at what’s his. Even though he can’t see Steve’s face right now, he knows that it’s flushed all pretty and pink. Bucky can see a hint of that dusky pink on the back of Steve’s neck, knows that it’s making its way down that chiseled chest, and it makes Bucky puff up with a possessive kind of pride. Nobody else gets his Stevie like this; Stevie don’t trust _anyone_ else enough to put that pretty little ass on display.

_Mine._

Steve’s sweet little pink hole is already twitching, already desperate for his attention, and just the sight of it fluttering like that fries Bucky’s brains just a…okay, well, _more_ than a little bit. He was gonna tease his sweetie just a little bit longer, but _fuck_ if this doesn’t break down that resolve. With no preamble, Bucky licks a messy stripe from Steve’s balls up to the base of his spine, pulling a squeaky little yelp from the surprised super-solider’s lips. And then he does it again, and again and again. By the fourth lick, Steve’s rutting uselessly into the air, mewling like a kitten as he seeks, in vain, for any kind of friction against his cock.

“Buuucky,” he whines, all plaintive and needy, and it sends a jolt straight to Bucky’s dick.Bucky chuckles at the frustration in Steve’s voice, at the desperate little roll of his hips as he tries to push himself against Bucky’s face. Bucky leans back just a smidge, just enough so that he can tease the sensitive furled skin. He flattens out his tongue and makes a broad swipe over Steve’s hole, then pulls back and lets his breath come out hot and wet against that pretty little pucker. Satisfied with the sounds that coaxes out of Steve’s mouth, Bucky dives back in, tracing a delicate circle around the rim with the tip of his tongue and then following with a cool stream of breath. Steve’s panting now, rutting against nothing like a wanton little whore. And so Bucky goes back to it, to eating Stevie out like it’s his goddamn _job_ , licking and nibbling along Steve’s taint, all around the delicate skin between his cheeks. Then he closes his lips around the rim, kissing and sucking until he feels Steve soften and relax so that he can slide the tip of his tongue inside that tight heat and wiggle it.

Steve fucking _loses it_ when he gets a tongue in his ass—well, when he gets _Bucky’s_ tongue in his ass, Bucky don’t have any other frame of reference—and that just _does_ something to Bucky’s insides, makes him feel all powerful, like he could conquer the goddamn _world,_ holding firm to Steve’s ass cheeks, simultaneously spreading him open and keeping him exactly where Bucky wants him to be. It’s a rush, is what it is, making his baby fall to pieces like this on his tongue.

Bucky’s fully occupied now, squeezing bruises that won’t last beyond an hour into the flesh of Stevie’s hips as he spears his tongue deep as he can into that perfect ass. From somewhere in the distance he’s aware of Stevie’s chanting, a dirty prayer of _more_ and _Buck_ and _please_ punctuated by a whole lotta wordless grunts. Bucky knows what his sweetie wants, knows _exactly_ what he wants, but he’s not done playing yet, so Stevie’s just gonna have to be patient and take what Bucky gives him.

“Not yet, baby,” he purrs, licking a wide stripe across Steve’s pretty pink furl, “not gonna fuck ya til I’ve had my fill of this sweet ass,” and then’s he’s back to work, groaning as he licks back in. Steve’s a mess at this point, thighs trembling as he rests onto his elbows, babbling incoherently as he arches his back to give Bucky better access to his asshole. Bucky can tell he’s struggling, torn between rutting his dick down into the mattress and pushing back onto Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky’s a stand-up guy, though, so he reaches his flesh hand around and makes a loose fist around the base of Stevie’s shaft. He takes a slow drag up the length of it and then glances the pad of his thumb over the tip. Steve’s wet; precome is just _drooling_ from the slit, so much of it that it’s made a nice little wet spot beneath him on the sheet.

“Look at you, baby,” Bucky coos, “You’re such a mess for me, ain’t ya?”

Steve sobs when Bucky withdraws his hand; he fucking _sobs,_ he’s so desperate for it, for what only Bucky can give him, and Bucky knows he’s had enough fun now. It’s time give his babydoll what he needs.

“Shhh, you’ve done so good for me, Stevie,” he soothes, “been such a good boy for me,” and he presses the tip of his thumb, all slick with precome, just past Steve’s rim.

A shudder tears through Steve’s body at the first breach so that Bucky’s hands are all that is keeping his hips up. Without moving from where he’s stationed or withdrawing his thumb, Bucky reaches for a pillow to slide under Steve’s hips, and is rewarded first by a gratified whimper and then an aroused his as Steve settles onto it. Then he grabs the lube, letting a stream trickle onto Steve’s ass as he withdraws his thumb, massaging the tender flesh along the rim and getting his fingers slick before pressing back inside. Steve takes him more easily this time, but Bucky keeps his rhythm languid, slowly twisting and rubbing along that ring of muscles until Steve’s moaning and wiggling, his tight channel ready to draw him deeper.

“More, gimme more,” Steve cries as he starts to fuck himself back onto Bucky’s thumb. And, of course Bucky’s not gonna say no to _that_ , not when he thinks about the way Stevie’s pretty hole is squeezing so tight against his thumb, how that’s gonna feel on his dick.

“‘kay, baby,” he murmurs, eyes fixed on how Steve’s body clings to his thumb as he pulls it out, trying so hard to keep him exactly where he belongs. This time, when he pulls out, he adds more lube—both to his fingers and to Steve’s entrance—and then presses two slick fingers inside, careful to avoid Steve’s prostate just yet. He twists his wrist and moves his fingers around inside that pulsing heat, caressing the smooth inner walls before he starts to scissor his fingers apart to stretch him open. Steve keens at the sensation, rocking his hips and pushing back onto his hand. Steve’s demanding thrust pushes Bucky’s fingers even deeper inside, and the angle bumps them against his prostate.

Steve’s so worked up, has been so worked up for _so_ long, that he howls at the first touch, that wordless cry fading into an obscene litany, a prayer for one thing, and one thing only, something more precious and beautiful to Bucky than anything he ever heard in Mass.

“Fuck me, Bucky. Fuck me, _please,_ Buck. _Fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme._ ”

And when his sweetie needs him that much, how could Bucky ever deny him?

“Yeah, alright, baby,” he says as he pulls his fingers out, smirking only a tiny bit when Steve whines at the loss, “nonono, don’t like bein’ so empty, Buck.”

Bucky slicks up his cock, red and angry and desperate for release, and then lines himself up to Steve’s hole, fluttering and clenching on nothing. And then he drives home, the fat head of his cock breaching Steve’s rim. Steve’s gone nonverbal as he squirms beneath him, loosing a series of “ah ah ah” as he wiggles himself further onto Bucky’s cock. When Bucky’s fully sheathed, pelvis pressing against the firm globes of Steve’s ass, Steve makes the prettiest little hum. It’s almost a purr, and if Bucky’s dick wasn’t being squeezed in the vise of Steve’s ass, his cold heart might just explode at the sound.

“Move, Buck,” Steve mumbles, and then takes action into his own hands. Well, his own ass, technically. He shifts forward until only the head of Bucky’s cock remains inside him, the ridge teasing against his rim.

“Fuck me, _hard_ , Sergeant.”

Oh shit.

Something about hearing Stevie use that _Captain America’s disappointed in you_ voice while Bucky’s dick is in his ass just _does it_ for Bucky. It did back during the war, does it now. Can’t disappoint the Cap, ya know? So he grabs ahold of Steve’s hips and lets himself go.

Soon the bedroom echoes with the sounds of sex—of sweat-slick skin slapping together, of the headboard thumping against the wall, of panting and groans and shouted obscenities, mostly from the sex-stupid mouth of the man behind the shield. Bucky’s mouth is otherwise occupied, biting and licking another temporary bruise into the back of Steve’s shoulder.

“Gonna come for me, pretty baby?” Bucky grunts out as he slams deep into Steve, his cockhead brushing his prostate.

“‘M close,” Steve pants, his hips faltering as his orgasm threatens to overtake him, “so close.” A few more well-aimed thrusts—maybe three, maybe 50, Bucky ain’t exactly capable of counting at the moment—and Steve’s coming all over himself, spurting onto his chest and belly and onto the sheet beneath him.

And, as usual, once Stevie starts to let go, it’s all over for Bucky. When Steve’s ass starts to pulse and squeeze in rhythm to his release, that’s all she wrote, ladies. End of the line, thanks for playing. Bucky’s whole body tenses up and then it’s all sunshine and daisies as he explodes, shooting hot and wet deep in Steve’s ass for what feels like eternities before he’s all emptied out. He gives a few more slow, deliberate thrusts to fuck his jizz deeper into Steve, and then slowly pulls out. Steve reaches out and tangles his fingers with Bucky’s flesh and bone ones just before he collapses onto the mattress.

Hand in hand, they sprawl out in bed, sweaty and sticky and panting, as they come down from their orgasms. Bucky glances over at the beautiful, fucked out man flopped beside and can’t help but grin. Goddamn but he is one lucky man.

Bucky brings their interlaced hands to his lips and presses a delicate kiss to Steve’s knuckles. He’s rewarded by that zillion watt smile, the one his baby saves only for him.

“Mornin’, sunshine."


End file.
